


Благородный пансион

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1910s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boarding School, First Time, Historical, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Моди почти всю сознательную жизнь прожил в благородном пансионе и совсем не знает, чего ждать от жениха.





	Благородный пансион

Моди переоделся в ночную рубашку и покосился на угловую кровать. Впервые за все время в пансионе он ночевал в дортуаре почти один — обычно он делил его еще с пятнадцатью омегами. И именно сейчас, когда наконец выдался шанс всласть посекретничать до самого утра, его соседом оказался Наная. Наночка, как его называли наставники. 

Когда Наночка только появился, Моди обрадовался: в пансионе почти все были малявками, и им с Элси отчаянно не хватало товарища для сплетен и проказ. Вскоре, однако, пришло разочарование. Наночка был наивным до придурошности, играл в свои пятнадцать в куклы и на предложения, например, разрисовать красками гипсовый бюст Гомера неизменно отвечал что-нибудь вроде: «Ах, как можно, заругают, нельзя!»

Учителя, впрочем, Наночку любили — к урокам он готовился ответственно и отвечал старательно, хотя и не всегда на высокие отметки. Ему прощали даже вечно испачканные в чернилах пальцы и растрепанную косу, потому что стоило Нанае скорбно посмотреть своими огромными ярко-голубыми глазками, как его принимались утешать и гладить по головке. Попечители Наночку и вовсе обожали, особенно когда он залезал к ним на колени и начинал лепетать какие-нибудь глупости. Моди это ужасно раздражало.

За три года Наная сменил куклы на книжки, а так совсем не повзрослел: взгляд его был все таким же кротким, а выражение лица — наивным. Моди с ним так и не подружился. 

Но сейчас Моди просто распирало от желания поделиться новостями. Можно было, конечно, написать письмо Элси, но ответ шел бы бесконечно, Моди умер бы столько дожидаться. А Наночка был рядом — расчесывал свою густую идеально-золотую, как у ангелочка, косу. К тому же хотелось заставить его позавидовать: Наночка тоже был сиротой, хотя и не круглой — где-то у него были дальние родственники. 

— Нанка! — решился Моди. — Угадай, зачем меня сегодня директор вызвал?

Наночка обернулся и захлопал ресничками: 

— Ой, зачем?

— Мне, — Моди выдержал торжественную паузу, — нашли жениха! Он дворянин! С поместьем! Живет недалеко. Директор мне даже фотокарточку показал! Здорово, правда?

— Ой, как замечательно, — поддакнул Наночка и даже захлопал в ладоши.

Моди от избытка чувств подскочил к нему и закружил по комнате. 

— И он красивый! Высокий, плечи широкие, и взгляд даже на карточке такой… пронзительный! Нанка, я выхожу замуж! Я наконец отсюда вырвусь!

— И у тебя будет свой дом и большой сад, — подхватил Наночка. — И лошадки! Ты сможешь запрягать их в экипаж!

— Нет, — радостно засмеялся Моди, — я лучше верхом. Всегда мечтал научиться. И не с омежьим седлом, а как альфы.

— Это если тебе муж разрешит, — Наночка вдруг нахмурил светлые бровки. — Моему кузену муж строго запрещает. 

Моди как-то никогда на эту тему не задумывался. Почти всю сознательную жизнь он прожил здесь, в четырех стенах пансиона, и ему всегда представлялось, что за их пределами его ждет лишь свобода. Возможную вредность потенциального мужа он в расчет не брал.

— А что, твоему кузену много запрещают? — осторожно уточнил он. 

— Не-е, немного, — беззаботно отмахнулся Наночка и принялся загибать тонкие пальчики: — только гостей приглашать без разрешения, начесы делать и к модисту каждую неделю ездить. Ну и еще… — Наночка застенчиво опустил ресницы, — выходить из дома во влажные дни.

Моди покраснел. Некоторые вещи в пансионе никогда не обсуждали. Хотя хотелось! Очень хотелось!

Моди оценивающе посмотрел на Наночку и рискнул:

— А про… влажные дни твой кузен ничего не говорил? Как они… с мужем?

— Ой, как стыдно, что ты, о таком говорить, — залепетал Нана и замахал руками. 

Моди разочарованно вздохнул. Впрочем, что он ожидал от Наночки? Придется все в свое время выяснять опытным путем.

И тут Наночка сказал:

— Но однажды я случайно подслушал, как они с моим вторым замужним кузеном обсуждали… всякое. 

Моди чуть не подпрыгнул:

— Что, что обсуждали? Давай, Нанка, не тяни!

Наночка сделал большие глаза и прошептал:

— Что нравится альфам… ну… в постели.

Моди сглотнул слюну. Конечно, представление об интимной жизни замужнего омеги у него имелось, но очень размытое: кто-то уверял, что быть с альфой — неземное наслаждение, кто-то прочел, что в постели очень больно. Реальные подробности брать было неоткуда. И сейчас, на пороге собственной свадьбы, ему срочно требовалось все узнать!

— Расскажи, — взмолился Моди. 

Наночка задумался и… загадочно кивнул. В этот момент Моди его почти любил.

Они забрались под одно одеяло на Наночкиной кровати — на нее падало меньше всего света от ночника. Моди подпер щеку рукой и приготовился внимать. Однако Наночка все копошился, и пришлось его немного подтолкнуть:

— Так что же им нравится?

— Целоваться, — таинственно прошептал Наночка. — Только не просто в губы, а развратно, с языком! И еще они иногда кусаются!

Удивил! Но Моди вдруг испугался: он никогда не целовался, ни с кем, если не считать омежьи поцелуи в щечку. А если у него не получится, и его жених… расстроится?

— Ты думаешь, это сложно? — спросил он. — Целоваться?

Хотя у кого он спрашивает…

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Наночка. — Наверное, нет, раз все это делают. Может, попробуем?

— Сейчас? — поразился Моди. — С тобой? Ты же омега!

— С омегой не считается, мы же понарошку! — глупо захихикал Нана, и Моди внезапно пришло в голову: а почему бы и нет? Они просто… потренируются. 

— Ну давай! — отважился он.

Они сели и уставились друг другу в глаза. Моди задумался, как лучше повернуть голову, и будут ли мешаться носы, но тут Нана воскликнул:

— Чур, я альфа! — и обхватил ладошкой его затылок.

Губы Наночки были очень мягкие, но напористые. Вначале он просто с нажимом прильнул ко рту Моди, а потом начал осторожно покусывать его губы. Моди застыл, не зная, что делать.

— Ну, отвечай, — пробормотал Наночка, — альфы не любят бревна. 

И Моди постарался ответить. Даже приоткрыл рот, чем Наночка не преминул воспользоваться — просунул внутрь язык. Моди пытался подражать, но получалось, наверное, так себе. Наночка куснул его в последний раз и отстранился. 

— Наверно, как-то так, — произнес он, невинно глядя на него.

Моди машинально вытер губы. Это было не так уж плохо.

— А что еще говорили твои кузены?

Наночка воровато оглянулся через плечо, придвинулся почти вплотную и зашептал:

— Говорили, будто бы альфам нравится играть с… сосками, — последнее слово он сказал со зловещей интонацией. 

— Как с ними можно играть, — удивился Моди. И главное, во что?

— Задери рубашку! — приказал Нана. 

Моди повиновался. Они же понарошку!

Наночка внимательно посмотрел на его грудь и вдруг взялся за соски пальцами и… выкрутил их! Это было больно! Моди взвизгнул, но вырваться не получилось: Нана удержал его, потом пригнулся и... стал целовать. Осторожно, бережно-бережно, нежно поглаживая чересчур чувствительную грудь, а еще бока и спину. Это было приятно. Моди сладко вздохнул. 

— Ну как? 

— Нормально. Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Читал… и слышал, — отмахнулся Наночка, заливаясь румянцем.— А хочешь… я тебе еще расскажу… про альф?

Моди, ясное дело, хотел.

— Мои кузены говорили, — снова начал Нана, — что во влажные дни, если подавители не пить и пробку не ставить, становится очень жарко и… мокро. Ну, там. А альфам наш аромат так нравится, что они прямо остановиться не могут. 

Моди аж рот открыл.

— Это больно?

— Не, там же много смазки, все легко проходит. А вот в простые дни… Альфам же любви и в простые дни хочется…

— Значит, если там не влажно, то будет больно? — испугался Моди. 

— Да, — припечатал Наночка. — Очень. Ужас-ужас, как больно. Как будто в тебя, — он понизил голос до страшного шепота, — кол втыкают. 

— Ужа-а-ас, — тоже протянул Моди и прижал ладони к щекам. Разом представилось, как в его нежную попку безжалостно впихивают здоровенный кол. — А они случайно не говорили, как сделать так, чтобы там всегда влажно было?

— Есть одно средство, — заговорщицким тоном сказал Нана. — Надо себя там хорошенько… приласкать. 

— Прямо дырочку? — поразился Моди. 

— Да. Пальчиками. 

— Но… я не умею. 

— Я тоже. Но теоретически, — блеснул умным словом Наночка, — знаю, что делать. Снимай рубашку до конца!

— Нельзя, неприлично! — попытался отказаться Моди, но Наночка сурово провозгласил:

— Лучше быть готовым, чем потом лежать в кровище. 

Моди представил эту картинку так живо, что мгновенно стянул рубашку через голову. Наночку он не стеснялся: они миллион раз видели друг друга в бане.

Наночка, весь разрумянившийся, склонил голову набок. Потом скомандовал широко раздвинуть ноги и немного подтянуть их к себе, но чтобы было удобно. Моди покраснел, как рак, но повиновался. 

— А теперь аккуратно погладь себя там. И яички тоже.

Моди неуверенно потянулся и почти невесомо провел _там_ самыми кончиками пальцев. Потом еще раз, и еще. Было приятно, но никакого сверхъестественного удовольствия.

Наночка рядом шумно выдохнул. 

— Давай покажу.

Он тесно прижался с боку и погладил Моди под яичками — очень удачно погладил, так что все тело Моди пронзила дрожь. Потом аккуратно потрогал дырочку и начал кружить по ней пальцем. Моди ерзал и безвольно постанывал. Было жарко. Хотелось, чтобы Наночка надавил пальцем чуть сильнее и…

— Смотри, уже влажно, — прошептал Наночка и протолкнул пальчик внутрь. И это было так правильно, что Моди заскулил от облегчения. 

Несколько минут они молчали — точнее, Моди тяжело дышал, а Наночка усердно помогал ему. В какой-то момент Моди понял, что внутри него уже как минимум два пальца, но сейчас ему было все равно. Пот лился в три ручья, и все тело ныло от сладкого предчувствия.

— Альфу тоже нужно приласкать, — наставительно сказал Нана. — Тогда он будет добрее к тебе.

Моди не хотелось, чтобы Нана прерывался, но логика в его словах была.

— А как приласкать?

— Сядь, — велел Нана и тоже скинул с себя рубашку. Моди увидел, что его отросточек затвердел и указывал вверх. — Оближи его, альфы, как сказал мой кузен, это просто обожают. А у меня совсем маленький, легко тренироваться. 

Моди собрался было отказаться, но отросточек Наночки выглядел так аппетитно… и, в конце концов, всегда можно, если не понравится, остановиться. Моди нагнулся к паху Наны и взял самый кончик его отросточка в рот. 

— Пососи, как леденец, — простонал Нана. 

Моди принялся сосать и лизать, и ощущение мягкой упругой кожи под языком было невероятным. 

— А теперь здесь, — пробормотал Наночка, вытащил из его рта отросточек и приподнял его. — Полижи мне яички.

Его яички были покрыты легким пушком, который, впрочем, ничуть не мешал. Моди прикоснулся к ним сначала самым кончиком языка, но быстро осмелел, стараясь лизать как можно шире. Наночка блаженно постанывал. Моди тоже стонал. Его дырочка пульсировала, тонкой струйкой текла смазка. 

— Знаешь, как альфы благодарят своего омегу за ласку? — спросил Нана.

— Как? — выдохнул Моди.

— Перевернись на живот и оттопырь попку.

Моди бездумно повиновался. За спиной шумно сглотнул Нана.

— Альфам, говорят, нравится смотреть на дырочку своего омеги, — отрывисто сказал он. — Покажи мне ее. Распахни половинки.

Моди, как в трансе, раздвинул руками ягодицы, и между ними отчетливо хлюпнуло. На мгновение стало стыдно, мелькнула мысль: что я делаю, зачем сверкаю самыми интимными местами? Но тут Наночка взял в ладонь его яички и очень правильно их погладил, потом сжал его зад, и… дырочки коснулось нечто горячее и влажное. 

Моди чуть не лягнул Наночку, и тот недовольно зашипел:

— Тихо, тихо… альфы любят делать так своим омегам. Будет неловко, если ты ударишь мужа пяткой в нос, да? — и он снова дотронулся до дырочки языком.

Моди громко, уже не сдерживаясь, застонал. Наночка лизал — по-другому не скажешь — очень жадно, причмокивая, щекоча и проталкивая язык внутрь. Моди извивался, не понимая: то ли хочет продолжения этой невыносимой пытки, то ли еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется.

— Ты течешь, — прошептал Наночка. — Покажи, как сильно ждешь своего альфу, как ты его любишь…

— Как показать? — пробормотал Моди.

— Вставь в себя два пальчика и немножко растяни дырочку в разные стороны. 

Моди сделал, как велено. Пальцы прошли легко, как по маслу, казалось, натекли уже реки смазки, будто во влажные дни. 

— Да, так, — Наночка поцеловал его в копчик. — Ни один альфа не устоит… Расслабься… ты такой красивый…

Его слова убаюкивали, нежили. Моди поплыл, уже ничего не соображая. Очнулся он немного, только когда к дырочке прижалось что-то закругленное и надавило. Догадаться, что это такое, труда не составляло.

— Что? Что? — залепетал Моди, пытаясь отползти. — Что ты, Нана, только мужу можно, он же откажется, если узнает…

— Не узнает, — прошептал Наночка, лаская его отросточек, — а с омегами и вовсе не считается. Это как гигиеническую пробочку вставить… Ты же вставляешь пробочки, да?

«Да, но это другое», — хотел ответить Моди, но не успел: Наночка втиснул в него свой отросточек, правда, не целиком. 

— Больно! — захныкал Моди, но Наночка неожиданно сильно придавил его поясницу к кровати: 

— Не ври! Терпи! С мужем-то так будешь?

Вообще-то больно и правда не было, только дырочка так натянулась вокруг отросточка Наны, что, казалось, была готова вот-вот лопнуть. Вскоре, однако, жжение прошло, и захотелось… большего.

— Давай, — выдохнул Моди и попытался насадиться глубже.

— Нет-нет, — удержал его Нана, — кузены говорили, что альфам нравится, когда их просят. Покрути попкой, сделай так, чтобы я не мог сдержаться...

Он вынул свой отросточек и снова неглубоко вставил, потом проделал так еще несколько раз. Это было невыносимо. Внутри жгло. Моди заскулил и завертел задом, развел руками широко половинки. Сейчас он был готов на все.

— Хочешь меня?

— Хочу! — уже ничего не соображая, закричал Моди. — Хочу, пожалуйста, умоляю!

И Наночка наконец-то полностью в него вошел. Моди закряхтел — чувство наполненности было непередаваемым. О его ягодицы ударились яички Наны.

— Фух, — выдал Нана. — Двигайся.

И Моди стал двигаться. Он уже ни о чем не думал, ни о приличиях, ни о будущем муже. Отросточек Наночки попадал по правильному месту, и Моди насаживался и насаживался. Казалось, он умрет, если остановится хоть на секунду. В ушах шумело, Наночкины стоны раздавались словно бы издалека. Спину и плечи время от времени целовали и кусали, но Моди отмахивался — эти прикосновения только отвлекали.

В какой-то момент внутри стало так горячо, что Моди скрутило в невыразимо сладкой судороге.

— Кончай! — рявкнул ему на ухо Наночка, и Моди провалился в блаженную темноту. 

Немного отдышавшись, Моди повернулся к Нане. В голове было пусто, но следовало что-нибудь сказать. Он уже было открыл рот, но тут Нана просунул руку ему между ног и нырнул сразу двумя пальцами в ужасно мокрую и скользкую дырочку. Потом поднес их ко рту Моди и тихо, но повелительно проговорил:

— Оближи. 

Моди приоткрыл губы и принял измазанные пальцы в рот. Все равно дальше падать было уже некуда. Вкус оказался терпким и солоноватым. Когда он облизал пальцы дочиста, Наночка улыбнулся, лег рядом и обнял его. Накатило умиротворение.

— Спи, Моди, — прошептал Нана. — Ты молодец. Твой альфа будет доволен.

И Моди уснул.

Утром Наны рядом уже не было, и даже грязные простыни исчезли. Обнаружился Наночка у умывальников: он крутился перед зеркалом и корчил рожицы. Словно не он так жестко продавливал ночью его волю, не он взял его, будто альфа своего омегу.

— Нанка, ты… — начал было Моди и осекся. Хотелось выразить одновременно так много, что слов не находилось.

— Смотри, как я умею делать зайчика, — вдруг захихикал Наночка, как-то на диво по-дурацки скривил бровки и заскакал, поджав руки. — Правда похоже, да?

— Да, — ошарашенно пробормотал Моди и принялся умываться. Все произошедшее стоило забыть, как страшный сон. Это было помутнение рассудка.

***

Хенрих причмокнул и сыто отвалился. Моди облегченно вздохнул, наконец-то закончилось. Он ожидал от брачной ночи чего-то невероятного и теперь чуть не плакал от разочарования: было пресно и… скучно. Вкусы Хенриха оказались простыми — немного поцеловаться, потом загнать в Моди свой отросток, потолкаться пару минут, и достаточно.

— Тебе было хорошо, малыш? — довольно спросил Хенрих.

— Да, очень, спасибо, — ответил Моди и перевернулся на другой бок.

***

Через три дня Наная получил письмо от бывшего товарища. Тот рассказывал, как ему живется в браке, и приглашал к себе. «У нас чудная беседка, — писал Моди, — и прудик с золотыми рыбками. Тебе обязательно понравится!»

«Еще как понравится», — подумал Нана, и проходящий мимо наставник Жупель весело спросил:

— Чему так улыбаешься, Наночка?

— Мой друг по мне соскучился, — похлопал ресничками Нана и прижал руки к сердцу. — Я его летом навещу.

Главное — не забыть с собой книжки. В «Запретной страсти» осталась еще куча неопробованных советов.


End file.
